Operation Jealous
by slytherinprincess02
Summary: Hermione is starting to get over Ron and gets a crush on another very unlikely boy.  She gets help from another Slytherin so she can find love.  Summary stinks.  potato4 fanfic challenge entry.  MY FIRST STORY!
1. New Friends

Hermione was in the library on a sunny Saturday afternoon reading one of her favorite all-time muggle reads, _Romeo and Juliet._ She really loved the way Shakespeare described the forbidden romance between the two main characters. Hermione thought that she would never have that though, after she caught Ronald snogging with Lavender just as she was about to admit her feelings.

The whole time she wept around moping all the time, Luna was there for her, being the one she would least expect be there for her, Luna was now one of her best friends including Ginny and Katie Bell. They were stuck together like super-glue and Hermione felt good, being able to actually have girl time.

The chair across from the brunette scraped as it was pulled out by a handsome looking boy who appeared about 6'2", had sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes that were brighter than anyone's she had ever seen. They stared at each other for five long seconds and the boy spoke.

"Blaise Zabini." he said holding out his hand. Hermione shook it, and stared for a couple more seconds before introducing herself.

"I'm Her.." she began but was cut off by Blaise.

"I know who you are already Hermione." he told her. She sat confused for a moment, then smiled.

"I really should be creeped out by that, but strangely, I'm not," she told him, chuckling a bit at this comment. He laughed too before speaking once more.

"Would you please accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked just as a proper gentleman should, looking her straight into her chocolaty eyes. She pretended to contemplate this for a minute knowign what her answer would be already.

"Hmm...well I guess so. I think I would like that." she told him before walking back up to Gryffindor Tower, leaving him staring after her in awe. She walked to the portrait of the Fat Lady and said "Crumple-Horned Snorkack" to the Fat Lady who had cleary been spending too much time with Luna.

She walked over to where Ginny and Katie were sitting by a fireplace.

"Hey girls. I have a date tomorrow." she squealed out, not able to contain it any longer. The other two girls gushed about who it was and how it better be someone who deserved her love. Hermione was so excited and tired she could hardly pay any attention. She began to dose off so she pulled herself up the stair to the sixth year girl's dormitories with Ginny and Katie trailing along behind her.

She was going to shower but sh edecided to do that in the morning when there was actually time. Maybe she wouldn't have time. Maybe she would be smelly for her date. With that thought lingering in her mind, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**AN: sorry this chapter is so short guys, I tried re-writing it and this is what I got so hopefully it is alright. Review please :D I need them to write better and inspire me. If anyone has a quote they would like in this story, put it in a PM or review and I'll try to work it in.**

**disclaimer-I am not J.K. Rowling and am not profiting off of this in any way except for bringing in millions (of reviews that is).**

**If I change the next few chapters up a bit, still the same story line though, would that be alright I could put it into a different story if it's not alright but let me know what you think**


	2. Getting Ready

Hermione awoke early that morning for her shower, so she pulled herself out of bed and walked to the bathroom. After undressing, she let the warm water of the shower soothe her stress. Her hair was still wet when she came back to her trunk to get dressed temporarily because she would have to change later for her date. She grabbed a pair of shorts from her muggle school's gym uniform, and a tank top, and dressed.

She walked slowly down to the Great Hall with her hair still hanging wet over her shoulders. She looked around and everyone was staring at her,as she wondered why they would. Everyone wore their pajama's down to breakfast on weekends, so what was wrong with her? She passed a mirror on the way and saw a beautiful girl standing there.

She had red-brown hair and lovely warm, dark, chocolate eyes. She had great skin and not a blemish, nor a freckle was in place. It couldn't be Hermione, for she had plain brown hair and eyes and freckles and pimples, but when Hermione smiled at the girl and she smiled back, the same way Hermione had. How had she become so beautiful overnight? She shrugged and made her way into the Great Hall.

Ginny was at the Gryffindor table, and sat with Luna across from her. Katie hadn't came down yet. Blaise was still in the common room waiting for Malfoy, who was trying to get rid of Pansy. Meanwhile, Hermione sat next to Ginny, saying hi to her and Luna and grabbed some food.

"Mione, do you wanna come with us to Hogsmeade?" the red-head asked her.

"Sorry guys, I'm going with someone already." she told them.

"Is it a guy? Is he in our house? Who is he? Is he cute? Do you _really_ like him?" Ginny bombarded.

"Uhh...yes, no, Blaise, a little and I'm not really sure." Hermione struggled with all the questions.

"Wow, Hermione, how do you do it? Answer all those questions I mean." Luna asked her.

"Well, you get used to it." Hermione told her.

"Oh Luna we need to get dates so we can help Hermione on her date." Ginny said.

"Seamus, come with me to Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked the Irish boy. He nodded and Ginny looked at Luna and said "Well, your turn." Luna got up and walked over by Neville. No one really heard what Luna said but Neville nodded and smiled eagerly. She came back to the table with a smile on her face.

"He said yes." she, said still smiling. The girls congratulated each other and went back to their eating. Ginny cleared her throat before talking.

"Guys would you let me dress you and do your make-up?" she questioned eagerly. The other two looked at each other cautiously, then nodded. The red-head squealed and grabbed them by their hands, dragging them up to th Gryffindor common room. Ginny pulled them up the stairs to her bathroom, and pushed them in.

"Sit" she demanded, venturing into her closet.

"I always keep a whole bunch of clothes just in case, including dresses." she told them. She was holding up a silver dress, it looked nice but the girls could see no detail yet. She thrust it at Luna and demanded her to put it on. Ginny sauntered back over to the closet and grabbed a black dress and another, that was blue. She threw the black one at Hermione and took the blue for herself. The girls separated and dressed, Luna coming out first, then Ginny. Hermione came out last and the ruffles of netted-black flowed down her body in the prefect places making it look beautiful as ever. Luna's dress going over one shoulder and sparkling down her petite body, down to her knees. Ginny's dress was blue and fluffed out like a princess, and also went to her knees. Ginny begun taking out her make-up and examining the other two before taking some products out.

It took around an hour and a half for her to finish each girl's make-up and hair. By the end the all had clear lipgloss and eyeliner, Ginny had blue shaded eye shadow, Luna's eyes had silver and gray, and Hermione's smoky black and silver.

"Well let's go meet our boys." Ginny said handing the other two clutches to go with their dresses.

They walked to Hogsmeade, giving Filch their permission forms, and it began snowing. None of the girls had thought to bring jackets and they aren't aloud to use magic outside of school grounds. The were in the front of Madam Puddifoot's tea shop and hurried in. They all st at the same table, seeing as only Neville was here, and waited for the others.

Litlle Christmas fairies were floating about and taking orders. One floated off to their table just as the others walked in.

"Six cups of Madam's best tea please." Luna told it, tickling her stomach, as six cups of tea popped in front of them when the two other boys sat down.

Malfoy had just walked in with Pansy and sat down at a table near theirs looking suspiciously over at Hermione. She was wondering why he was glaring daggers at Blaise. She removed that thought and began sipping her tea.

**AN: I might be doing a fanfiction contest so if you might be interested PM me or review and if I get enough I will put up the requirements.**


	3. Hot Chocolate and blush

Hermione finished her cup of tea and asked for hot chocolate. Ginny handed her three more tubes of lipgloss under the table and mouthed_ just in case_ to her. She probably did the same with Luna because she was now putting something in her purse. How could Ginny be obsessed with something so normal, I mean, it's just lipgloss.

"Hey Hermione, umm... I need to tell you something but don't get mad at me." he said. She nodded, urging him to keep talking.

"Well, it's just that I asked you on this date so that we could get Malfoy jealous and finally ask you out. He has been crushing on you since third year, says that when you punched him, it knocked some sense into him. He didn't realize it until fourth year when he got turned into a ferret and you laughed at him." he told her and Hermione didn't know what to say. The others had left and went to Honeyduke's so it was just her and Blaise.

"Okay are you ready to make him the most jealous person in the world?" she asked. Blaise grinned and nodded eagerly. Hermione leaned into his side and he put his arm around her. She was tracing patterns on his stomach and took a glance over at Malfoy. He was fuming, so she looked up at Blaise and placed a kiss on his cheek. Malfoy was red enough to compete with a Weasley's hair now. Blaise buried his face into her hair andpoked her in her stomach. She jumped and poked him back, laughing at his expression, and they got into a huge tickle-fight. She saw Harry and Ron walk past heading towards Honeyduke's and knew they would both be angry with Ginny.

Hermione and Blaise got up to leave and paid a fairy. The walked into Honeyduke's and bought a bunch of candy that would last them for the winter holidays. They saw Malfoy again with Pansy no where in sight so Blaise stopped walking. He looked at Malfoy to make sure he was paying attention and he was.

"Hermione, love, I have something for you." he said pulling something from his pocket. He wrapped a necklace around her neck and it was a very beautiful thing. It was made of silver and diamonds, and had three pearls on it. It made her eyes pop and looked perfect with the dress.

"Hermione, we have to kiss now okay? I'm sorry but it will make him even more angry." he whispered in her ear. Their lips crushed together and they both felt a little tingly. Not a kiss that would come from your true love but it was still nice for both of them. It warmed both their bodies up immediately. Hermione's hands snaked their way up to his hair and his hands were pressing her waist tight to his. It begun to snow, dropping harder than before. Blaise took his jacket off and handed it to Hermione. She hesitated at first but he gave a reassuring look and she took it. They walked into Gladrag's wizard wear, and looked around for some robes. Harry had given Hermione twenty galleons for her birthday, not being able to tell what she would want, and she had only spent three.

Blaise was already heading towards a wizard to get fit for some new robes. Hermione was greeted by a beautiful witch with wavy purple hair who looked no younger than twenty five.

"Welcome to Gladrag's, is there anything certain you would like?" the lady asked her in a tinkly, bell-like voice. Hermione contemplated. She would definitely like more dresses, like Ginny had, seeing as her closet had only one dress in it.

"Umm may I please have a few dresses, I'm not picky, about them, as long as they look good on me?" she asked.

"Sure dear. You really do look nice today. Oh by the way, my name is Elladora, may I ask yours?" she spoke, her voice ringing out as she took Hermione to one of the back rooms.

"Hermione." she told her.

"A beautiful name to match a beautiful young lady." Elladora told her.

"Thank you a lot." Hermione said blushing. Elladora took a piece of red silk and begun sewing away. They casually talked about school and weather and such. Ella,as she told Hermione was her nickname, finished sewing the last few diamonds on, and handed her the dress.

"I'll give you ten galleons off if you visit me next time you come and get a drink with me." Hermione agreed and paid her. Hermione picked out three already-made dresses and paid seven more galleons. She met with Blaise and they walked back towards the castle, holding hands, in case Malfoy saw them. They were laughing about nothing in particular other than how hard it was to walk through the snow.

They reached their departing point and kissed each other goodnight. Hermione was on her way to the Gryffindor common room and decided to head to the library first to get a couple of books.


	4. FIghting

She was glad that she had all these new things and was ready to get it all into her dormitory, when she ran into a couple of Slytherins. She got pushed into a wall and heard her back crack.

"Well well, look what we have here, boys, it's a filthy little mudblood. Wonder what she was doing." a tall one said and she was pushed onto the ground.

He stepped on her ankle and she heard a sickening crack, she could feel her ankle burning and her foot going numb. He took her face in his hands and tried to kiss her but was stopped when she slapped him. His anger was only pushed up by that. He took a pocket-knife out of his pocket and gashed her face with it. She screamed and thrashed in his grip, he only laughed at that. She heard footsteps coming their way. The boys ran away before the footsteps reached her.

"Granger?" she heard Malfoy's voice say. She wimpered as he ran next to her. Malfoy picked her up into his arms and began walking.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Professor Snape." he replied. Hermione couldn't understand what Snape would do to help, although maybe it wasn't to help her, maybe he was looking into hurting her further. She shook at the thought and he looked down at her warily. She curled up into his chest and almost drifted off before she heard him knock on the door.

"What do you need Draco?" Snape asked him.

"Can you fix her? I found her on the ground, it's her ankle and the mark on her face. I think that's all though." Malfoy told Snape. The professor came over to Hermione and started to heal the wound on her face. He gave her a potion for her ankle, at first she felt it tingling, but the it felt like it was burning worse than when it broke in the first place. After the burning, it felt cold. Snape dismissed her to go back to her common room. He really didn't like being nice to her. She still had her dresses and books, so she grabbed them and left.

She got out of the door and took a few steps before Malfoy came up to her. He tried to help her up the stairs but she just yelled.

"I don't need your help, you've helped enough, and thank you for that, but now I'm fine." she shouted. He looked hurt but began walking down the stairs. What had possessed her to say that? That was not the Hermione that Malfoy had known. They both went to bed and dreamt about each other.


	5. Stupid false advice

The next day, Hermione awoke, and felt awful. She was still in her dress from the previous day, she got up and changed into sweat pants and a tank top, and went downstairs. She sat onto the couch and started reading a magazine she had took from Ginny.

How to catch a guy's attention

1. He likes it when you are yourself, not trying to be someone else.

Truth is, guys aren't as picky as you think they are. They just need someone who can be themselves and care for them.

2. Have your own style.

If a new fashion trend occurs, avoid it. Guys like girls who can start their own fashion trend nd don't really even care about appearance.

3. Feed him.

The best way to a guy's heart, is through his stomach. It's true, they love a girls who can cook.

4. Make the first move.

Guys are usually to shy to tell you how they really feel. Show them you are different by making the first move and ask him to go out.

What a load of garbage, Hermione thought. If any of this were true, the whole of Hogwarts would be together and there would be much more inter-house unity than you think. But there is close to none of this unity in Hogwarts.

She slowly got up and walked down to the Great Hall. She felt half asleep still and had a hard time not bumping into anything on her way. Sitting down at Griyffindor table, she grabbed a piece of toast, and began nibbling on a corner of it.

She finished her piece of toast and saw Blaise walking out of the Great Hall. She ran after him and grabbed his shoulder. He just about punched her, but saw who it was and put his fist back down to his side.

"Hey, Malfoy's heading to the library. If you go there first and start reading, I'll meet you there and we will do something very scandilous. Like hug and whisper behind a book laughing at him and how he needs to pick up his game." he said cracking up. Hermione grinned and started walking there. He followed after, but at a slower pace than her. She turned in one of the corridors and picked up her pace.

She opened he door of the library and went to one of her favorite tables that had the view of the Black Lake, now frozen over from cold weather. She grabbed a book and began skimming through it, not really reading it, and waited for Blaise. She saw Malfoy at another table, looking at her over a book.

The door opened another time, and she saw Blaise striding through. He had a joyous grin on his face that told Hermione he was up to no good at all.

"Hello love, how are you this fine day?" he asked her, kissin her on the top of her head.

"Amazing now that your here." she told him grinning. She all of a sudden got really sick of waiting for Malfoy to yell at her, or at Blaise, so the next thing she did caught Blaise, and Malfoy, and even herself off-guard.

**AN: Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be better, I promise. I am really sorry about not updating so much, I have a TON of school work. I'm going to try to get the next chapter up tonight or otherwise, tomorrow. I already have it planned out, and if I must say, I think it's great. REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


	6. Pardon?

**AN: Well here's the next chapter. I really hope you like it. If you are interested in doing a contest/ challenge, PM me or put it in a review. I really want criticizm ( I really think that's how you spell it) whether it's good or bad, it showed me you care enough to help me out, and they boost my confidence by telling me what you liked/didn't like so I can either put it in another chapter or something like that. I think I'll stop now and get to what you are waiting **** for._**

Hermione grabbed Blaise by the collar, pushing her lips against his. He was nervous at first, but after a few secons, he settled, pulling his hands through her beautiful brown locks. She put her hands around his waist, and for a second, she kind of liked it. His masculine figure was pressed hard against her petite frame. Malfoy did a double-take, and began storming over to them.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. They didn't answer at first, until he whacked the back of Blaise's head.

"What the _bloody hell_ was that about?" Blaise asked in an angered tone. Hermione was kind of peeved too, but they had finally gotten a response out of Malfoy.

"Why are you two snogging?" the furious blond demanded.

"Why is it your buisness?" Hermione asked him. He thought deeply, his brow furrowing, and the begun.

"Well I certainly don't want my best friend kissing a mudblood, much less dating her." Malfoy said, smirking at Hermione. Hermione frowned for a second and began shouting.

"What gives you the right to call me names? Is there any other reasong you hate me besides the fact I am a mudblood?" she demanded, in a furious tone.

"Because you are a stupid know-it-all who thinks she is superior to others because she is top of the class. Well news flash you wouldn't be top if you didn't spend every waking second of your miserable little muggle life in here. You hang out with Potty and Weasel, surely you are smart enough to choose better friends than them. You are the master-mind behind the 'Golden trio's'" he sneered at the sound of name, "plans and mischief, you really need to comb your hair and you're beautiful and I think I'm falling in love with you, and I hate every second of it." he finished. Hermione's and Blaise's mouths were hung open in shock.

Malfoy rushed out of the library, Hermione trailing after. He turned into the seventh floor corridor and she knew where he was going at once. He walked pat the same spot three times, and a door appeared. He looked around himself anxiously, and hurried through the stone door.

Hermione rushed inside and go through the door just in time before she got flattened. She looked aorund the room, seeing a couch facing opposite her, looking into a fireplace. She went and sat down on the couch next to a shaking frame. She put her arm around him and was trying to grab his hand.

"Draco, was it true? What you said, I mean." she asked him trying to hide her hope, it came out sounding nervous, but he began talking.

"What do you think? I would just say that ranting to hurt you more. I'm really not _that_ mean Granger. But..uhh...yeah. I guess it is true. I'm sorry for that, especially in front of Blaise." he told her.

"What do you mean, you just admitted your love to me and you would just let me go, and to your best friend?" she asked him. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all, he did seem like his father being in Azkaban changed him.

"Yeah, if you're happy with him. You will always have me to come to. Even if you just want to be my friend, you can tell me anything." he told her. Wow. Okay maybe he changed alot.

"Oh Draco." Hermione squealed before locking him in a suffocating hug.

"Um..Hermione, you're with Blaise remember. It's really hard to admit this and you're just making it worse." he said nervously.

"Draco, I'm not with Blaise. It was just to make you jealous. I mean he's not bad, but now I know that you like me back, it's not necessary anymore. It was his idea anyway." Hermione told him.

"Hemrione, I don't really know if we should be together. It's kind of a bad idea, being involved with my kind." he said in a small voice.

"YOUR KIND! YOUR KIND? You are in love with me and still can't get over your stupid prejudices?" she huffed at him and began to get up and walk away.

"No, Hemrione, don't. It's not that, it's something else." he told her, with his arm around her.

"What is it then?" she asked anxiously, worried it would be a legitament reason.

He slowly looked at her, cautiosly, he pulled off his shirt.

**AN: I know, I'm evil. Sorry for the cliffy, if you think you knwo what he reason is...TELL ME. By the way, I highly reccomend Tom Felton's songs, they are amazing. Hopefully you like this. I would like to update again. Review please. XD**


	7. Screaming

'Woah! Why is he taking off his shirt?' was exactly what was going on in Hermione's head. She stared at his abs and he put his left forearm in front of her. She looked away from his muscles, and looked at his forearm. In the presence of his very pale skin, was a black skull. Not only was it a black skull, but it had a snake coming from it's mouth. Hermione's mind took only a second to register this.

"HOW COULD YOU?" she yelled at him before stomping away.

"It wasn't my choice." he whispered after she was gone. They both had a single tear trailing down their faces. Hemrione's soon turned into many, as she lay in her bed with the curtains drawn. She put silencing charm on her bed an began screaming bloody murder. How could he do that? Why would he lead her on like that? Just to break her heart again? He probably still thought she was a silly mudblood. She soon fell asleep, still thinking about the dissapointed look on his face.

Draco, on the other hand, was still in the Room of Requirement. He was sitting still, as if he were a lifeless creature, still with his shirt off. He hadn't moved since Hermione left, and he had no intentions to. He desperatly wish she had given him a chance to finish talking. He really loved her with all of his heart, and wished she returned the feelings. He fell asleep with her beautiful face in mind.

Hermione woke up early in the morning, five o'clock to be exact, and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast early. she padded off along the silent corridors, with the bright, rising sun shining through every window. She made her way, silently and slowly, in socks, shorts, and a tank top, down a set of steps.

It was warm in the castle, despite the snow on the ground. The stone floor was warm under her feet, as she pushed the big double doors open. She was the only one awake but there was a little food on the tables, obviously had non-spoil charms and warming or cooling charms. She grabbed a plate of eggs, putting a pice of toast on her plate, also. The ceiling was snowing, but it was very sunny in the Great Hall at the present time.

Her thoughts were centered around Draco, and his centered around her. Their thoughts always trailing them back, causing them to think of each other. Hermione finished eating, once there were more people coming down.

She decided to go to the library, she had a Transfiguration essay due in two weeks, just before, Christmas break. She had to get started on that this weekend or else she wouldn't have any free time to do anything, and she wanted her essay to be perfect.

Draco, on the other hand had finished breakfast and went to look for Hermione, not realising that she would be where she normally was. He even searched Moaning Myrtle's loo. She had told him she was running out of napkins and had needed some more. He didn't know what to make of that so he just left her in there haveing an argument with peeves, who had come up from her toilet.

Last, he had checked the library, asking Madame Pince, who he and Hermione, the only students ever in Hogwarts to have her be nice to them, told him she was still sad and probably didn't want to talk.

"But I really need to talk to her. I think I'm in love with her." he said in a small voice. Madam Pince almost shed a tear at this, and she really wanted everything to get better.

"Well, for the sake of love, she's back there. Dear me, I think she's in love with you too, she usually smiles whilst doing homework and reading, but all that has been on her face is fear and sorrow." Madam Pince told him. He slowly walked to where Madam Pince pointed and saw a dishelved girl, who was still more beautiful than ever in his eyes.

**AN: Sort of a cliffy again, I'm evil aren't I. So what do you think is going to happen? Will anything ever happen between Hermione and Draco? What will Hermione think? What will he do for her approval? What will happen over Christmas Holidays? When will I stop asking random questions? The world will never know.**


	8. Just an impossible dream

**AN: Thanks to the reviewers so far who are- bluelotus22, vswimming12, Amie, LavishlyUrs, potatoe4, and FanFic Gurl 1998. This chapter is for you guys and all those people who favorited, which by the way was a too long list to put on here. If you want to be mentioned, REVIEW! I know alot of you are reading this and it takes about 10 seconds to review so please, even if its just a 'It sucks' or 'XD'. Something as simple as that tells me if you guys are enjoying this or not. Anyway, I'll just get on with the story, that's what you're waiting for.**

She looked up at him and made to leave, but he walked over and cornered her. She fell onto the floor and buried her face into her knees. He looked at her for a couple of long, silent seconds, and sat next to her.

"Go away. I _really_ don't feel like talking." she said, a bit too loud.

"Good, because all I need you to do is listen." he told her. She frowned and put her face into her lap. He took this as a signal to keep talking.

"Hermione, I'm terribly sorry, it wasn't my choice. If you really want I will chop my are off for you. I'll try to hex it off myself. I'll even go to Dumbledore if that's what you want." he tried desperately. Hermione had a great idea, and hoped he held to his words. She grabbed his hand and pulled him quickly out of the deserted library. They rushed, hands still entwined, through the castle.

They came upon a large stone gargoyle with and evil grimace on it's face.

"Acid Pops" Hermione said once she caught her breath again, the stone gargoyle glared at the two as it jumped aside. A long staircase appeared behind where the gargoyle had previously been, Hermione started walking up them, while Draco was standing in his same spot. Hermione motioned with her hands for him to come.

He cautiously stepped up onto the first stair, and the case began slowly spiraling upward, which took the blond off guard, and he stumbled. Hermione caught his arm before he fell to the bottom and broke something, whether it be from his body, or something on the ground. They reached a small, wooden door with an eagle knocker on it. Hermione knocked quietly, and nervously, and was responded with a small "come in" from inside of the door. It swung open and the girl made her way in, but Draco wasn't sure about it at first.

He peered through the door and saw a large office, full of books, pictures, and little silver instruments. He stepped in, and saw Professor Dumbledore, and automatically what Hermione was going to do.

"Draco? Is it true? Are you a death eater?" Dumbledore whispered after the door swung close. Draco nodded subtly, and pulled his sleeve up. The other two winced slightly, and Dumbledore began talking.

"Are you willing to become spy for us? You don't have to, but we could give you and your family protection. All you would have to do is tell us Voldemort's plans." Dumbledore asked the boy. Draco was contemplating, he wouldn't have to listen to the Drak Lord, but he would still have to attend meetings.

"I guess so. I honestly don't have much to lose." he told Dumbledore.

"Snape is also a spy, he has been since before Voldemort was defeated last time." Dumbledore told him. Wow. Snape already went against You-Know-Who. Well at least he wasn't in any danger someone else wasn't in. Snape could help guide him anyway.

The two students left the office and went back to the library, but little did they know, someone was following them. The red-head silently crept down the hallways until he reached the library. Hermione and Draco both looked at the doors as they opened, and Ron stormed in towards the couple.

"What is this? What do you think you're doing Mione?" Ron questioned her, sure she was used to millions of questiond from Ginny, but not from Rom, who hardly ever questioned her.

"I'm in the library, and usually, in a library, you read." she told him. Draco was grimacing at Ron who was getting redder by the second. He made to grab Draco's throat, who punched his arm away, which only made Ron furious, and fire-truck red.

"STOP!" Hermione yelled, the two boys paused and looked at her as if she was growing a third head.

"You guys have to stop fighting, you just have to." she told them, not knowing what else to say. Draco gave the infamous Malfoy smirk and started to walk away. Hermione grabbed his arm, not wanting Ron to have ruined the moment.

"Let go of me mudblood, II was just using you for a bet with my friend Nott. You call yourself the brightest witch of our time. Alright, I'll just be leaving, I'm no longer needed here." Malfoy said before stepping out of the library.

"Hermione..." Ron started.

"I HATE YOU RONALD." she said before storming out. She went up to her dormitory, avoiding questions from people. She drew the curtains, and again, silenced her bed. Taking her iPod out of her trunk, and the song that came on was Impossible by Shontelle. Hearing this, she first thought her iPod was psychic, but then gut-wrenching, heartbroken, body wracking sobs burst out of her. after a while she drifted off into a deep sleep, but still thrashed around in her sleep every once in a while.

Draco, on the other hand, was sleeping soundly, but with terrible dreams.

He was dreaming about almost preposing to Hermione, but Weasley asked her first, and she was gone forever. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress, but it wasn't for him, it was for his enemy. This dream haulted and was replaced by a new one. He was thinking about what they could potentially be one day, but then remembered what happened. She would never forgive him after that, but he saw how she could be much safer with Weasley, and gave that to her. That one dissolved and it was back to her and Weasel.

Yeah, it was only just a dream.

That was the next song on Hermione's iPod (Just a Dream by Nelly) and she woke up to that. She felt her face and it was tear stained, and they were all dried up. She walked slowly to the bathroom, and turned the light on. Splashing cold water on her face, she tried as hard as she could not to think about Malfoy. His beautiful blond hair, thos amazing grey-blue eyes that she could just drown in, his perfect skin that she had been dying to put a hand on. But no, Ron ruined all that she had with him.

She went to sit on te common room couch and began sobbing again. Soon, Harry and Ginny came down, and saw Hermione on the couch crying. They came and sat beside her, each putting an arm around her shaking figure.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I hate Ron, he ruined everything me and Malfoy had, even if it was just a bet, he ruined it." Hermione whispered, more to herself.

"Whoa back up, what did Ron do, what's up with you and the ferret, and what bet?" Ginny asked her.

"Well, me and Malfoy were getting on better, and we kind of like each other. Then a peaceful day in the library with him, Ronald came bustling in and ruined everything. The slimy little ferret said he'd only been dating me because of a bet." she said and began crying like a mad woman.

The other two started comforting her as she ranted on about how stupid she had been and how much she hated Malfoy and Ron and how big of idiots boy could be. She finally got up and left the common room, heading up to the astronamy tower.

She sat down, and began crying, just as it begun raining. It was a new moon, so the sky was pitch-black. There was a slight breeze, so her hair was wildly blowing in the wind, causing her to look evil, in a very dramatic way.

Malfoy was in his dorm talking to Blaise about how to talk to Hermione and tell her it wasn't the truth. They were both crying at this point and they fell asleep in a matter of minutes.


	9. Traitors and lies

**AN: Here is the next chapter, and I really hope you like it. If there are any stories you would like me to read, whether they be Harry Potter or Twilight, please pm me the link because I really need new stories to read. Thanks bluelotus22 and potatoe4 who have pretty much been with me since the beginning of this. This chapter is for you two! XD**

Hermione woke up somewhere unfamiliar, and it was warm. She remembered falling asleep on the astronamy tower, and up there, it definitely wasn't warm. She was on a very fluffy couch, covered in a purple fleece blanket. There was a mug of hot cocoa next to her on a night table.

She stood up and began to wander around the large room, and saw that in an armchair, there seemed to be a person.

"Hello?" she said, her voice still husky from sleep, and began walking towards the person. He, yes it was a he, rose from the armchair slowly and faced Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry, I just said it because it was the only cover I could think of. Nott isn't even my friend, I don't even talk to him. Please forgive me." It was Malfoy, and he was pleading with her.

"Malfoy, I need some time to think, I mean you did call me...that name...again and I don't think I could just say I forgive you like that. You dind't even give me warning that you were going to say anything. Maybe Ron is right, maybe I am just a traitor." she told him before slowly walking away.

Despite the fact that there were classes today, she ditched, for the first, and last time ever. She sat on her squishy, red common room couch. She sat there crying for what seemed like days when Harry and Ron came over by her.

"Mione, are you alright?" Ron asked her in a small voice, afraid she would go off on him. She shook her head no and buried her face into a pillow.

"What's wrong?" Harry questioned, in a voice that sounded like he was trying to comfort her.

"Draco. Well he said the bet thing was just a cover, he said he wants me to forgive him and I don't want to be a traitor to you guys." she told them.

"Mione, I've never seen you so hurt before over anything. I'm sorry I said you were a traitor, I was just jealous. I really love you and mum tells me if I really love a girl, just let her go." Ron said looking down at his lap.

"Ron my mum told me if you really love a guy, but another guy really loves you, pick the boy who loves you more not the one you love more. Ron I love you like a brother, but what me and Draco have, it's something stronger. I'm sorry." she told him.

"It's okay Mione, I understand, plus, I think Katie Bell has something for me, and I kinda like her so I'm gonna try that one out and see how it works. You'll always be my best sister Mione." he told her and she could hear someone clear their throat. ""Except the _oh brilliant_ Ginny Weasley." he added which made the others laugh.

Hermione got up from the couch and went down to find Draco, only to find him sitting by Pansy, holding her hand. She didn't pause long enough to see Pansy's face was full of tears, and ran off. Draco looked up at her and let go of Pansy's hand.

He ran all the way up two staircases, and into Moaning Myrtle's loo. He heard sobbing coming from one of the stalls and walked slowly over to it. He paused by it, and slowly lifted his right hand to knock on the door.

"Hermione, please come out." he pleaded with her. He heard the door unlock and it slowly opened.

**AN: Please review. PLEAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE XD**


	10. Three words, eight letters

Hermione came out of the stall, and had a very teary face. Was it wrong for Draco to think she was beautiful when she cried?

"I was just going to forgive you, and then I saw you with that...that..." Hermione started.

"No, you sit, and let me talk. You have nothing to apologize for. You are an innocent, beautiful girl, who did nothing wrong in accusing me of two timing. But I didn't. I was breaking things off with Parkinson. She keppt following me, refusing to listen when I told her I was with you, but I told her. Didn't you notice the tears on her face?' he asked after his speech.

"You...you really think I'm beautiful, I mean you aren't mad at me?" the brunette asked.

"You are the most gorgeous girl I have ever met, and no, I could never be mad at you. It's like I exsist only to spoil you and give you all your heart's desire. I love you and don't even look at other girls like I used to. It's like you are my imprint." he told her.

"You read that book? A book...muggle...and is about a girl who can't choose which guy...You read that book?" the girl asked, dumbfounded.

"Haha, yeah, my mother reccomended it, she read it and couldn't put it down. If my mother says it's good, I'm sure it is, so I read it. It was actually a really good story." he told her.

"Wow. The big, bad Malfoy has a girly soft side to him. Who would have known?" she teased. He made a face and then said "Well it's true, and I only have a soft side for the one I want to be with for the rest of my life." he told her, while looking down at his feet, probably blushing dark crimson.

Hermione wanted to express her feelings so badly, butterflies were fluttering inside of her stomach and she could only think of one thing to do, and one thing only. She grabbed Draco's shirt, pulling him towards her, pressing her warm lips against his, velvety, silky smooth mouth. She gasped at the sudden rush inside of her stomach, and Draco quickly grabbed the chance to take control.

He pushed his tongue inside of her mouth, and she tried to fight against his. His hands crawled around her waist and her's moved up and she snaked her hands in his silky, gorgeous hair. The passion between the two was unstoppable. Their insides burned when the two parted, but they would have to live, seeing as they couldn't walk around the school snogging all the time.

"I love you"

**AN: not much of a cliffy this time. Sorry for the short chapter, I need my sleep if Im going to wake up tomorrow (on a Saturday) to go to school and take a test. I might write more tonight but I have other priorities. So who was the first one to say those three amzing yet dreading words? Anyone have a guess?**


	11. As they ran into the sunset

_"I love you." _the three words were out of Draco's mouth before he could stop them. He desperately wanted to take them back, knowing Hermione wouldn't love him the same.

"I love you too." Hermione whispered. She looked up into his eyes and their faces began moving closer and closer. Their lips were pressed together and they both lost track of their surroundings. Draco's hands roped around Hermione's waist and her went straight to his hair. He didn't care if she messed up his hair, but anyone else would hace been on the ground right now. He smiled into her lips and she sighed into his mouth. Hermione's mouth slowly opened and he didn't waste time to get his tongue in.

She moaned as his tongue explored every inch of her mouth, and he loved the way her hands felt on her waist.

"Draco, stop we are going to miss dinner." Hermione whispered, taking his hand , they ran off into the distance.

**AN: to be continued. Sorry for the really short chapter...I feel like I wasted your time. Oh well. There will be a sequel and I'm not sure of the title yet, if anyone has any ideas, please tell me. Thanks. XD**


End file.
